The Triangle
by erika23
Summary: Will Ana's crush for her sexy Spanish boss fade, when she meets Christian Grey...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

ANA'S POV

I get up and walk into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I decide to hop in the shower. I get out and walk to my room and pick up the dress I picked out last night as I dress, I think about how a year ago I was so nervous and didn't know what to wear for my first day at work as an assistant to one of the most attractive man I have met in my life. Damian De La Torre, CEO of De La Torre Industries. I think about his sexy accent and his green eyes or when he smiles and his dimples appear, I wish I could put my hands through his longish black hair. I shook myself out of my daydream and put on my black pumps and walked to the bathroom to put my makeup on. I finish getting ready, my makeup up is simple a cat eye and lip balm. I look in the mirror and look at my braces thank god these are almost coming off, I've had them since junior year in college. I walk out of my bathroom to my living room. I grab my keys, purse ,and walk out of my apartment and go to my car, I own a black infinite I got it last month and I'm paying for it. I start the engine and make my way to the office. The traffic isn't so bad since I go earlier to beat traffic. I park my car and walk towards the elevator and there he is, greeting me with his beautiful smile. "Hello Ana how is your morning coming along?" Said Damian "It's pretty good and yours?" said Ana "Now that I see you, it's great." Stated Damian Ana blushes and walks in the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I know the last chapter was extremely short but I wanted to test it out. This is the first time I write a story so please bear with me. I'll try my best to upload once a week or maybe more if I have time I hope you like this story. Feel free to comment if you have any suggestions. Thank you

I'm right next to him and I can smell his exquisite aroma. We walk out of the elevator hands almost touching towards his office. He is so tall next to me I'm petite but he really is around 6/2. I set my things down and grab my note pad and walk in his office and wait for instructions. "Ana please grab me a coffee and can you call Mr. Grey's assistant again and see if this time we can set up an appointment." I haven't met Mr. Grey, but my boss has been really stressed about finishing a deal with him. He won't set up a meeting which has been a pain in my ass. Kate his assistant has been my friend since college so Damian has been asking me to personally ask Kate if she can talk to her boss about it. The sooner they finish the deal the easier my life will be. I have heard that Mr. Grey is so serious, but personally I don't care he seems like too much work. Damian on the other hand is so kind and so attractive, but I know he would never fall for me I'm not like the beautiful women that drool over him. That doesn't even matter I'm his employee, I shouldn't be thinking about him but it's so difficult since I have developed a crush on him since I started working here. _Okay Ana stop thinking about your boss and get to work_. I call Kate but she doesn't answer, probably too busy. Oh well, I'll try later. I go to the break room and make him a coffee. I walk in his office and he is standing by the window just gazing at the view. "Here is your coffee." He turns around and smiles at me. "Thank you Ana." Oh god his accent just makes me melt. I smile back at him, say you're welcome and make my way back to my desk. Why is he so perfect? I don't know how long I can stay working for him without falling for him. The phones rings and I say Mr. De La Torre's office this is Ana how may I assist you, "Hey Ana its Kate, guess what? Mr. Grey said to set up a meeting for 2 p.m., now you can stop bugging me about it. " What a relieve thanks Kate." I hung up and quickly walked to Damains office door and knocked. "Come in Ana." I walk in and he is staring at me. "I talked to Kate and she said to set up a meeting for 2 p.m., is that ok?" "Yes that's fine I don't care if it's in the middle of the night as long as I get this deal done with." "Do you need anything else?" "No that's all Ana thank you." I start walking towards the door but I feel him grabbing my arm, I turn around and his lips are so close to mine that I can feel his breathe. I look into his beautiful eyes and I can't seem to look away. "Ahh… do you need anything else?" "Yes, I need….um… can you bring me another coffee?" why is he stuttering to ask for coffee. For a second there I thought he might kiss me. _Don't fool yourself Ana, why would he_ _want to kiss you_. "Sure, I'll get you your coffee." I walk out feeling so disappointed. It's almost time for the meeting and Mr. Grey is still not here. I need to make some copies I get up and trip on my own foot, that's going to leave a bruise. I see some ones feet and they are walking this way, great I don't need an audience for my clumsiness. I look up and it's this really attractive man, probably in his mid-twenties. He knees down and looks into my eyes, he has such unique but magical eyes, they are gray but as I look into them all I see is sadness. "Are you alright Ms…..?" "Steele….Ms. Steele, and yes I'm alright thank you." I hear someone coughing and I look up and it's Damain. I quickly get Up, but lose my balance, that's when he catches me. Oh god, he must think I'm the clumsiest person ever. "Thank you….Mr….?" "Grey" I turn and Damain is the one who said his name, crap this is Mr. Grey?


End file.
